Dragon Age Origins: The Adventures of Selora
by Angsty Porcupine
Summary: This is my first story that really trying to start and finish. This follows the adventures of my oc a dalish mage, it includes multiple headcanons. Please leave reviews of constructive criticism if you read.
1. Chapter 1: The Harrowing

"-ora"

It was faint, that voice, a whisper in the night. It tugged and pulled at me until the Fade started to blur like a watery reflection. Green ripples into black while I stood on a barren landscape that defies reality.

"Selora."

I bolted upright and raised my hands, magic sparking at my fingertips. It took longer than it should have to register the apparent lack of Abominations, and dead family members in the moon illuminated sleeping quarters. I rubbed away the crust of sleep and glared at the blushing templar standing not an arm's reach from the bed. The magic still sparking moss green gave me the perfect view of his wide eyes and very red face.

"Shit, what do you want Cullen?" I asked coldly, leaning against freezing metal bars and pulling the blanket up to cover my chest. It wouldn't do to have the templar pass out at this hour.

"I...I...oh Maker," Cullen stutters, his face growing redder with each glance that avoids looking at my chest and face. I'll give him some credit here, he has the iron will only a virgin pious man is capable of.

I pinch the bridge of my nose with my free hand; last night's study headache was already coming back with a vengeance. "Believe it or not, I am not your Holy Mother." I sent him a glare, making him fully aware that I'm not in a good mood. "I'm not about to smite young templars for seeing a half-naked woman. Now could you _please_ tell me why I am awake at the ass crack of dawn?"

"Sorry, I was, well uh tasked with gathering you for... for your Harrowing." Cullen, the young templar in question, managed to get out. The blush has managed to spread all the way up to his ears hidden beneath small blond curls. The poor boy looks half a bolt shy of doing his own smiting.

Harrowing he said. Not Tranquility, Not "First Enchanter Irving wants to see you", or worst yet "Knight-Commander Greagoir". What would Jowan think knowing the Harrowing was my least concern?

"Alright," I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Alright, please leave then, so I can get dressed."

I didn't wait for him to turn around, already flinging the blanket off and swinging my legs over the edge of the bottom bunk. Each sound made between Cullen turning around and from me flinging off my blanket was much too loud for the deafening silence that filled the room; each sound that couldn't be muffled made me cringe. I was starting to wish that I had learned some fire magic as the floor was frigid and caused goose pimples to appear and spread like wildfire all over. I quickly, though quietly tried to open my trunk so I could feel around for the familiar gown of blue and purple that marks one as an apprentice, so I could be clothed and hopefully start warming up.

Once dressed, I tapped the young Templar on the shoulder and we left the room that had become rather familiar after the many years of my forced residence. As we walked to the path, that many mages past, have walked to either succeed and become true mages, or never to return.

My soft flats and Cullens armor crinkling and clanking makes echoes as we walked through the night, not really succeeding in being quiet. Cullen didn't really need much light since the towering windows that are located every so often, reminding me of what I was taken from, lit most of the way. Going around the tower, at this time, when everyone would normally be asleep, to the eerie silence, reminded me of the earlier years of being in this damned prison. Alas, what the senior enchanters never learn, will never hurt them.

When we finally crossed the last pair of stairs, we finally entered the tallest point of the whole tower; and saw First Enchanter Irving, along with the blasted Knight-Commander Greagoir and two others of his watchdog templars. I sauntered through the room to get closer to First Enchanter Irving since although I don't particularly like him, he's my best bet for protection should anything nasty happen with the Templars.

When I got closer, Greagoir started his annoying speel, of how "magic is supposed to serve man, not rule over him, blah blah blah, you're a danger to everyone around you," bullshit.

I wanted to gag then and there, but after years of being chained here, I learned that isn't the "proper" reaction. To make matters worse though is when Irving also jumped in. Like, seriously, I know you're the First Enchanter, but please, be more assertive. At least Irving had more useful information than Greagoir gave, more information on the whole secret initiation well known to everyone who joins "The Circle" as the Harrowing, which now I knew why it was so dangerous, as apparently they just toss us apprentices straight into the Fade, with nothing but the clothes on our backs and our own willpower, to face against a freaking demon. How lovely. Well, now I know that everyone who has never returned from their Harrowing were more than likely murdered by the Templars in fear of the mage who also most likely didn't survive the fight and had ended up being possessed by the demon.

I closed my eyes, to calm myself, and also probably to not freak out the other Templars in the room. After all, I don't think they get very many kidnapped Dalish mages into their circle, so they probably aren't used to the glowing eyes. Once they both finally stopped talking, I turned in the direction of the First Enchanter, looking him dead in the eye

"Alright, let's get this thing over with already, so I can go back to bed."

I walked towards the stand of lyrium, the pure source of magic, and cautiously touched my fingertips to its liquid form. A cold sensation quickly captured my hand as a bright blue glow emanated from my fingers and quickly spread to the rest of my hand. Panic was spreading just as quickly as the glow of the lyrium was spreading up my body as it suddenly engulfed me in an intense flash of blue, forcing my eyes closed to protect my sensitive eyes.

When I next opened my eyes, I checked out my surrounding and instantly noticed that I was once again, back in the Fade, huh, not too long ago I was ripped away from here, although then was just my consciousness, now I think it's my physical form that has been taken to the realm of dreams. The sky was yellow, land masses were floating, strange statues and structures that we were taught were remnants of the Golden, now Black, City, which the Chantry claims is where their Maker resides. I, on the other hand, don't really believe that there is a single Higher Power. Either way, Maker or no, I'm here to kill a demon, so let's start by summoning my wisp that helps strengthen my spells. Cupping my hands and pouring magic into them, I summon the small ball of light, I start walking the only plot of land on this floating landmass of dreams.

On the walk, keeping an eye out for any prowling demons, I ended up encountering a couple sad, angry, husks of essentially powerless demons, that we usually call Wisp Wraiths. Sad how they come into being, but weak enough that they aren't much of a problem. After about the fourth Wisp Wraith, in the middle of the path, is, well, a mouse, to be exact. I almost didn't think much of it, but I had to remind myself that this was the realm of dreams, spirits, and demons. You can't be too careful of anything. Preparing a blast of raw magic in my left hand, I approached the unassuming mouse, when, bet my britches, it started talking.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves, as fresh and unprepared as ever. It isn't right that they do this, the Templars. not to you, me, anyone." The mouse spoke. 'Welp, he's a male with that voice. Also sounds like a failed mage, someone else hates the Templars as much as I do, though I would be surprised if any mage ever liked a Templar, with all of the shit they do to us, 'for the greater good my ass''. I thought, looking down at the mouse "I won't let them kill me, right or not. I must succeed." I snarl with as much courage and an equal part of underlying anger.

And you know what the blasted rat does next? He goes and laughs, I don't need any ridicule from him, "You say that now, so have many others before you. Look at me, look at what can happen,"

'_Yeah, I bet you're a rat for a reason._'

The mouse let out a sigh "It's always the same. It's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was." Well speculations of him probably being a past mage are confirmed, as the mouse shone with a bright light and a male shemlin appears, starting in a crouching position before ending up standing tall, unlike what I would assume someone who would turn into a mouse would stand. Standing a whole head taller than me, he spread his arms a bit before letting them fall back down by his side and continued to run his mouth. Something wasn't quite right about his appearance, however, as he wore the robes of the Senior Enchanters, rather than the robes of an apprentice. "Allow me to welcome you to the Fade. You may call me... well, Mouse."

"Oh how very original, unless you had prophetic parents, I take it that's not your real name?" I snarkily reply, putting my hand on my hip, as I stared up at him.

The man-mouse seemed saddened by that, though it wasn't really my problem. "No," he started "I don't remember anything from... before." His emotions change as fast as he is small, for he started off melancholy, and is not showing signs of anger. "The Templars kill you if you take too long, you see. They figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out. That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim. And you don't have much time before you end up the same."

"That isn't going to happen to me, I can promise you that."

"That has been said before, but you don't know the danger. There's something here, contained, just for an apprentice like you. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resist it if you can. That's your way out. Or your opponent's if the Templars don't kill you. A test for you, a tease for the creatures of the Fade."

"Anything can die, even demons. I don't think it'll be as simple as that." I can see now, why, he's both not alive anymore and hides as a rat.

"You would be a fool to just attack everything you see." '_You don't say._' "What you face is powerful, cunning. There are others here, other spirits. They will tell you more, maybe help if you can believe anything you see."

There it is again, believing. It's the realm of dreams, I guess it's to be expected as anything can be created by willpower and as I've seen with Mouse, change shape. He could honestly be lying to me at this very moment, but if I want to get this done quickly so I can get back to actually resting, I'll take his advice and seek out the other spirits, hopefully, or not, run into the demon before I'm completely ready.

"I'll follow," _'wait what?_' "if that's alright." '_not if you're a damn coward!_' "My chance was long ago, but you... you may have a way out." '_Of course, I do, I have to get back to my brother._'

I let out a groan, covered by a sigh. "Alright, you can follow, Mouse, but don't get in my way." I brush past him and once I pass he turned back into the little rat that I first saw him as. Continuing along the path, there was a bubble, I'll call it, a bit of land, the earth was fiery red as bouts of fire crackled and burned all along the rock wall blocking the edge of the circle. Mouse informed me that was where the demon I must fight will be waiting, a bit foolish of a demon, giving the courtesy to let it's apparent prey arm up and prepare for the ensuing fight. Why not just fight me here and now? Oh well, it'll die in due time. I continued walking and ended up fighting a few more weak Wisp Wraiths, before seeing, ugh, a glowing yellowish-white spirit in Templar armor.

When I approached, the male spirit started speaking to me. He had an odd voice, it was definitely masculine, but it sounded almost breathy, and it seemed like a slight whisper followed his every word. "Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn I see. Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill than to be sent unarmed against a demon."

"What, does every spirit know why I'm here?" I let out an exasperated sigh as I looked at the spirit, clad in disdainful armor.

"You aren't the first mortal sent here, for such testing. Nor shall you be the last, I suspect. That you remain means that you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come."

Hunter my ass. "What kind of spirit are you anyways?" I asked, having an idea of what he might be.

"I am Valor," yup "a warrior spirit, I hone my weapons in search of the perfect expression of combat."

Shifting my weight onto my other leg, I took notice of the floating weapons behind him. "Did you make those weapons?" I asked, wondering if I could create a staff of my own to better channel my magic and have an easier time defeating the demon that is/isn't hunting me.

"They are brought into being by my will. I understand that in your world, mages are the only ones who can will things into being. Those mortals who cannot, must lead such hallow, empty lives."

'You got that right, but anyone else and it'd probably end in mass chaos.' "Could I possibly come into possession of one of your weapons?"

"Do you truly desire one of my weapons? I will give one to you... if you agree to duel me, first. Valor shall test your mettle as is should be tested." He stated proudly. Coming from a spirit of Valor, I'm not surprised that he'd want to duel.

"I agree to the duel, but I'd like to know the rules first." I needed to know what I was walking into.

"If I believe you of slaying the demon, I will stop the duel and give you the staff. If I find you unworthy, I will slay you." 'Does everyone here, besides pathetic Mouse, want me dead?' "I trust those rules are simple enough to remember mortal?"

"I'm not dimwitted, and I'm not weak, so let's duel, Valor, unless you're too chicken." I sneer at him, throwing in an insult to try to rile him up. A quick duel with a spirit as strong as a spirit of supposed Valor would be too dull, plus I'm done listening to him insult me for this test I'm literally forced into taking.

"As you wish mortal. Our duel begins now. Fight with Valor!" He bellows out. I wince a little at how loud he was, wouldn't be surprised if the demon heard him from over wherever his lazy ass is.

Once the Spirit of Valor came charging at me, I started releasing bolts of raw magic energy at him, being slightly amplified by my own wisp, the duel didn't really last that long either, unfortunately. Although he did make me pull out some of his life force for me to absorb so I wouldn't die, though being a spirit, it didn't cause a substantial amount of damage.

"Enough." The spirit pulled back as my last magic bolt came flying at him. "Your strength is sufficient to the task. The staff is yours."

"Thank you, wished the fight was a bit harder though." I teased him, gripping the staff and feeling the smooth wood in the palm of my hand.

The spirit chuckled before bidding me farewell and well wishes on future glorious achievements. For being such an annoying spirit, he isn't too bad. Well, onto continuing to see what the rest of this place has to offer for making the fight even faster to deal with.

Along the path, I decided to figure out more about Mouse, a test of faith if you will. "How have you survived here so long?"

"I missed my chance, so I became small. Unnoticeable. I hide from the bigger things, learn from the smaller things. There are places you can hide where the shadows go on forever. You stay there long enough, and the shadows begin to… creep inside of you. I… don't know how long it's been. Forever, maybe." Now, that sounds even more suspicious, granted I don't know how days and nights work in the Fade, but the only things I know to forever be in the Fade are spirits and demons. The shadows he was talking about, could it be the corruption of spirits?

"You mentioned that the Templars simply killed you." I brought up, trying to squeeze out more information.

"That is what happens to the physical bodies of apprentices who fail. They'd kill every mage if they could. All Templars see in magic is danger." '_If they failed that means they became abominations, they had a reason for the murder, not that they took too long. By Mythal, am I actually taking the sides of fucking Templars right now?'_ "And they don't just use the Harrowing." Mouse continued, "If you learn too much, they'll label you a blood mage and kill you on sight!" '_Yup, sounds like Templars._' "True mages like you know that the power you hold is a gateway to greater things. A potential they can never hope to attain."

"There is still the Rite of Tranquility." I mention, losing more and more trust in mouse than I started out with.

The Rite seemed to have struck a chord in Mouse though, "And be turned into an emotionless freak? That is what they are, you know. To never dream, never feel. Even demons abhor them, but I suppose that is the trade-off. They can't be possessed. As if that is worse than losing yourself. You don't want to lose yourself here. Being nothing would be easier than this."

"Do you want to die?" I questioned softly. If he was suffering more here than he could handle, I'd like to help him. I watched Mouse's reaction as shock and melancholy showed itself on his visage for a moment.

"I...I think you should finish your Harrowing." Well, that's one way to end a conversation. If he truly did want to die, I could help him, since this is the Fade, though I'm not sure how spirits really die.

There wasn't much hassle traveling to the end of this path. Mouse thought to warn me of another spirit being nearby, though by the stench this spirit seemed to be producing, I didn't really need much warning. Following the stench, we came upon a large bear like creature, though it was only bear-like in general shape nothing else. It had spikey, bone growths protruding all over its body which had barely any fur on overing it. Open wounds, where the stench seems to be caused by, constantly bled while it never really dripped. The bear thing was laying down with his head on his crossed from paws.

I almost didn't want to get closer to this creature as it started talking to me, in a distorted ethereal voice, Deep and gruff, with a whisper of a demonic voice tried to keep up with the actual spoken words. "Hmm… so you are the mortal being hunted? And the small one… is he to be a snack for me?" Listening to this wounded creature sent chills down my spine. I see now why mages and Templars don't like demons.

The Mouse that had been traveling beside me had turned back into his apparent human form, though still standing farther behind me. "I don't like this," he squeaked. "He's not going to help us. We should go…" Quick to run still, I see.

The bloody bear took in a deep breath before standing up, and he was massive alright. "No matter. The demon will get you eventually, and perhaps there will even be scraps left." I watched as a familiar hunger filled its eyes as it looked at Mouse and I.

I knew it was a demon, but I wanted to know what kind. "What kind of spirit are you, exactly?" Opening my mouth was a mistake, as the taste of death that permeated the creature filled every taste bud and I could barely keep myself from vomiting.

Instead of the disassociated voice of the disgusting creature, Mouse spoke up. "It's a demon. Maybe even more powerful than the one chasing after you." '_Last I checked he's just hanging out, like a wuss._'

"Begone!" the creature tiredly cried out. "Surely you have better things to do than bother Sloth, mortal. I tired of you already." He finished by plopping himself back down, accentuating the point of his tiredness. But at least now I somewhat have a name.

"Why are you called Sloth? What are you exactly?" This time, before I spoke, I hovered my hand in front of my mouth and used a bit of creation magic to alleviate the stench.

"I am a spirit of Sloth, a creature of the Fade… unlike yourself." He spoke slowly, "Mortals are ever the visitors here. Still, you serve your function. Only the mortals like yourself are truly annoying."

'_I try to be, ass.'_ "Are you talking about the dreamers?"

"Many mortals dream. They come here often. But you are not one of those. You are… aware. A mortal with power and will. The sort of creature that some spirits… hunger for." I steal a glance over to Mouse. "I might be inclined for such a meal, myself. It would be interesting to see the mortal world through your eyes, live inside your form… but I am disinclined to begin such a struggle." Definitely lazy.

"Lucky me." I poured my sarcasm into those two words, rolling my eyes, absently shifting most of my weight to one leg and placing a hand on my hip.

"Indeed. Now what do you want with me?"

"Anything you could do to aid me in killing the demon?"

"You have a very nice staff." Sloth yawned. "Why would you need me? Go, use your weapon since you have earned it. Be valorous."

"I could be valorous, or I could be smart and make this as easy as possible."

Mouse leaned over to whisper in my ear. "He looks powerful. It might be possible that he could… teach you to be like him."

"Like me?" For a demon as lazy as Sloth, he has good hearing, must be the intact bear bits. "You mean teach the mortal to take on this form? Why? Most mortals are too attached to their forms to learn the change. You, on the other hand, little one, might be a better student. You let go of the human form years ago."

"I… don't think I'd make a very good bear. How would I hide?"

"You still have your pathetic rat form. But you need to stop hiding. Hiding doesn't solve anything. You need to face your fears." I jab at his apparent weak points as he puffs up like the angry rat he is.

"Me? I've faced more in this place than you can imagine. Fear is… just one more thing." He started off strong and ended up crumbling, fitting for a rat. "But… you are right. Hiding doesn't help." '_Of course it doesn't'_ "I'm sorry, it's the Fade. It changes you." '_Yes yes, blame everything on the Fade._' "I'll try, I'll try to be a bear. If you'll teach me."

"That's nice. But teaching is **so** exhausting. Away with you now." Sloth said, quiet rudely.

Mouse sighed "I told you he wasn't going to help us."

"Nope! No, that's not how this works. Mouse wants to learn. So you better bet the rest of your hide that you'll teach him." I yowl at the lazy overgrown dead bear.

"Now, now. You wish to learn my form, little one? Then I'll have your feisty friend here: Answer three riddles correctly, and I'll teach you. Fail, and I will devour you both. The decision is yours."

"I'm not afraid of you, lazy skinned bear." I stood up tall, puffing out my chest and narrowed my eyes at the bear. My 'prattling' as he called it, must be wearing on his nerves now as the demonic part of his voice took over the normal one.

"Foolish mortal. Do you really wish to anger me? I may be slothful but I can be roused." We stared into each other's eyes, both unwavering. Tension thick in the air as the mutant bear finally spoke again. "Step back, and return to your silly business with the demon… or face the consequences."

"I'm still not afraid of you, but I'll take your damn test if it'll save me more energy than forcing you to teach Mouse."

"Truly? This gets more and more promising." The bear finally laid back down, lazy as ever. "My first riddle is this: I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?"

"Easy, your a map. Not containing anything that you show."

"Correct, let's move on. The second riddle: I'm rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you'll use me well. What am I?"

This one, I had to think about for a second. My first though would be one's intellect, but you can't exactly hold that, and the next best thing, something I get yelled and threatened to be snatched for my witty remarks, "It's my tongue. Jeez, can you make these any easier? Granted this saves time for me so it doesn't really matter."

"Yes, your witty tongue. Fair enough. One more try shall we? Often I spin a tale, never will I charge a fee. I'll amuse you an entire eve, but, alas, you won't remember me. What am I?"

'_It wouldn't be a book, as those can end up lasting more than just an eve, and you'll remember it if it's good, plus you also have to pay for it._' I looked up into the yellow sky, remembering where I am, and who visits this play, where anything with a strong enough will can create anything they can imagine. "It's a dream." My mouth moves on it's own, mind elsewhere, gently gliding through my memories, and my many dreams, of being back with my family.

Apparently I zoned as by the time I realized it, Mouse had already succeeded in become an actually furred bear. "Am I a bear? It feels… heavy."

"Bears are very weighty. Or it could be your fears trying to shove you back into your little mouse form" I snide remark him, giving him a side glance with a smirk on my face. Man does it feel good to be snarky where I won't get yelled at.

"Close enough. Go, then, and defeat your demon… or whatever you intend to do. I grow tired of your mortal prattling." Sloth dismissed us again.

I turned away, having gotten what I wanted so I'll give him what he wants. "Tata for now, Sloth."

And with that, and no more stretch of traversable land without wasting energy climbing the large thorn vines that make up another great portion of this floating mass; we head off to face the demon so I can finally complete my Harrowing.

When I started entering the circle of fire, a spirit of molten lava and fire, dragged itself out of the ground as Mouse took notice of it and called it a "spirit" of rage.

"So it comes to me at last." The spirit of Rage cheered, raising its arms over its head, as if he actually believed he'd be able to defeat me. It's voice is reminiscent of Sloth's albeit with way more energy and gusto. "Soon, I shall see the land of the living with your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul."

I couldn't help but let the cynical chuckling bubble out of my chest, the close proximity to the raw lyrium vein on the other side of this arena was giving me a headache that I didn't really want to deal with at the moment. "Then come and get me, if you can."

"Oh I shall. So this creature is your offering, Mouse? Another plaything, as per our arrangement?" '_Dammit I knew that Mouse was suspicious._' The demon focused in on Mouse.

Mouse dragged his hands across his cheeks, looks like his lying schemes were let out the bag. If I have to fight him too, I will. Nothing will stand between me and my goals. "I'm not offering you anything! I don't have to help you anymore!" '_Wait what? Well he's still a filthy rat but at least he'll still help me._'

"Aww." The demon faked whined, though it didn't sound like a whine with his deep demonic voice "And after all those wonderful meals we have shared? Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?"

"I'm not a mouse now! And soon I won't have to hide! I don't need to bargain with you!" 'ata boy, got a confidence boost since I coerced you into becoming a bear? Just hope I don't have to kill him too.

"We shall see…" growled the demon of rage, before calling forth four more Wisp Wraiths and attacking.

It wasn't a really long fight, as the Wisp Wraiths were really weak, and the Mouse occupied most of the demon's attention, so when everything was dead and killed, Mouse changed back to his human form, which could very well be another lie.

"You did it. You actually did it!" He cheered, "When you came, I hoped you might be able to… but I never really thought any of you were worthy."

"As glad as I am that that fight is over, it seems like your help was unusual. Why?" I glared at him, leaning on my staff, though not particularly tired from the fight. That raw lyrium is still there, still affecting me, making my head spin.

"You made me actually believe in you. You're a true mage, one of the few." '_Oh yeah? Thanks. Ass._' "The others, they never really had a chance. The templars set them up to fail, like they tried with you. I regret my part in it, but you have shown me that there is hope. You can be so much more than you know."

"You make all of this seem like you can get something from me." I glared at him.

"You defeated a demon, you completed your test. With time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal. And maybe there's hope in that for someone as small and as… forgotten as me. If you want to help. There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in." Mouse, the sly bastard, I had a feeling that Rage demon wasn't my only test.

"So that's your true game hm? You're also part of the test?" I glare harder at him, now, not believing a single word out of his mouth, as he's more than likely another demon.

"What? What are you… Of course it was! What else is here that could harm an apprentice of your potential?" He said exasperated that I'd accuse him, although all evidence points right to it.

"Your story has a few holes in it, as you've mentioned you already died. Even if it was through the Harrowing, you wouldn't be wearing those senior enchanter robes, you'd be wearing the blue and purple robes of an apprentice. Mages become abominations when they become dominated or allow for a demon to take hold. And you just mentioned about wanting me to let you in."

Mouse seemed taken aback by my words, until he looked down with a sly smirk and a short breathy laugh. "You are a smart one." When he spoke his next words, he revealed his true identity to me, as he shared the same distorted, second voice, matching the two other demons I've dealt with here.

"Simply killing is a warriors job. The real dangers of the fade are preconceptions, careless trust… pride." He transformed again after he mentioned pride. His size swelled, as his skin turned purple. By the end of the transformation, he was a hulking purple beast, with spikes along his massive arms, and dark quartz like protrusions scattered here and there, he didn't really have much for a face except for a large gaping maw that showed a wicked grin. "Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests **never** end." He warned before disappearing, fully completing my trials this time. Heading back to where I entered and finally collapsing through the portal from the grueling side effects of being in such close proximity to raw lyrium.


	2. Chapter 2: Jowan's Escape

"Are you alright? Say something, please…" I heard a faint, slightly familiar, annoying voice call out through the dark, and the pounding of my head. '_It doesn't seem like this headache will ever go away today._'

"Jowan?" I called out, making sure it's the annoying puppy that usually follows me and Anders around. By the Creators my body is stiff.

"I'm glad you're alright. They carried you in this morning. I didn't even realize you'd been gone all night." '_Because we sleep in separate dorms, thank Mythal._' "I've heard about apprentices who never come back from Harrowings. Is it really that dangerous? What was it like?" The black haired apprentice named Jowan just never stopped talking.

"Stop pestering me, Jowan. I have a headache." I groaned, sitting up, and trying to stretch out my body in the not so comfortable robes we are commissioned to wear.

The boy-man standing in front of me crossed his arms and huffed like a child. "Hmph. So much for friendship," '_When were we friends?_' "I'll leave you alone then." '_Oh thank-_' "And now you get to move to the nice mages' quarters upstairs. I'm stuck here and I don't know when they'll call me for **my** Harrowing."

"I've passed my test; that's all I care about. Besides, didn't you just say you'll leave me alone?" I verbally jabbed at him, really not wanting to deal with his shit today. It's his own damn fault for not getting called to do the Harrowing yet. If he paid more attention to the people around him and not obsessed with gaining approval by people that obviously don't want him around, he'd be ok.

"I've been here longer than you have… sometimes I think they just don't want to test me."

"I've been here for 13 years, Jowan." I growl at him, not liking him trying to pull that card when it's damn well false. I don't like thinking about how much time I've been cooped up in this damn tower, how much damn time I've been away from my family, how long it's been since I could actually taste freedom and see my brother again. I glared daggers at him, feeling the entropic energy that I practice with course through my fingertips, almost wanting to take some of his life energy for reminding me; I forced myself to close my eyes and take a deep breath as to calm my anger before I did something to Stupid Jowan that would put me in bad standings with First Enchanter Irving. "Maybe you're just not ready for it yet." I say, trying to use my friendly voice, give Jowan an answer so he'd leave me alone.

"I've been ready for a long time. I'm afraid they don't want me to take the test. You do the Harrowing, the Rite of Tranquility… or you die. That's what happens." He said, looking over at me, sad puppy eyes in effect, not really going to work though.

"I know this Jowan, I just took my Harrowing. What does this have to do with you." Sarcasm and disdain creeped it's way into my voice again.

"If...if they don't call apprentices to the Harrowing, it probably means… Tranquility. You've seen Tranquil around the tower. Like Owain, who runs the stockroom. He's so cold. No, not even cold. There's just… nothing in him. It's like he's dead but still walking. His voice, his eyes are lifeless." He shivered as if to put emphasis on the creepiness of the Tranquil. Yes, I've seen the Tranquil around a lot, and it's more sad than anything. Might as well actually kill them, but some do choose to be made Tranquil rather than go through the Harrowing. Plus they also serve some use so I couldn't be all too sad about it. As long as it's not anyone that I know, which I don't know anyone and the only person I even care about is our little escape artist.

"I think you're reading too much into it."

"I shouldn't waste your time with this. I was supposed to tell you to see Irving as soon as you woke up." Will I finally be able to get out of this conversation?

"What for?" Finally, I'll be able to escape Jowan for a time.

"He didn't tell me. About the Harrowing, I'd guess, but you never know with Irving. You'd better not keep him waiting. We can speak later." He finally walked away, I gave a little air bump as I'd finally have some peace and quiet, well, as much peace and quiet as you can get in a tower, full of mages practicing magic and some explosions here and there.

When he left, I finally stood up and finished my clothed warm up routine so my body would loosen up from laying down in a bed for who knows how long in this dress. Sometimes, I really miss wearing pants. After loosening up, I started my journey across and around the tower, having to pass through the giant room which leads down to the tower "basement", a place where most mages aren't allowed to go, then through the one of the libraries/training rooms, a location where most apprentices spend their time. In here, the room is generally split into three different sections, one section held a long table, but to the side of it was one of the enchanters teaching a poor sop how to control fire. At least he's got some affinity for it….nope spoke too soon, his emotions went haywire after Enchanter Emanuel told him about injuries, well he's definitely going to be warm when his robes are on fire. The next section is primarily used for the younger mages, where I was forced to sit through lectures, crones droning on and on about the chantry and how they're supposed to "protect us from ourselves" a load of halla shit if I've ever heard it. The last section of the room, was a lot warmer, as the Enchanter was a lot closer to the pathway to get through this room and into the big circular room that was home to pedestals that enhanced the four different types of magic. This teacher was probably going to throw a fireball at the apprentice to make him strengthen up his shield. I remember having to do that, fun times. Walking away from the bound to be controlled explosion, I made my way through the room and upstairs that would bring me into the stock room. We're currently relatively high in the tower and almost to First-Enchanter Irving's office. Seeing Owain, who I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't sneeze from Jowan talking about him earlier, and the barrels and other Tranquil mages dealing with the stockroom, I took the left door, passed two rooms, one being the Temple part of the Tower, ment to keep the Priests and Templars happy and off our backs, and stopped at the entrance of the leader of this tower's office.

Unlike I was expecting, there were three people in Irving's office, Irving, obviously being one of them, and the Knight-Commander, were arguing. There was a dark skinned man, standing between the two bickering old men, as I stepped into the room, only the stranger seemed to take notice of me as the old farts were in too much of a heated argument.

"...many have already gone to Ostagar-Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages! We've committed enough of our own to this war effort-" The Knight-Commander tried to bark at First-Enchanter Irving when he voiced his own opinion, something that I was thinking of.

"Your own? Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?" Irving calmly shot back, must hurt to trying to claim to be with mages when you treat them like prisoners.

"Gentlemen, please." The tan skinned man stepped in before the claws came out. "Irving, someone is here to see you."

"You sent for me?"

"Ah, if it isn't our new sister in the Circle. Come, child." '_I'm not a child._' I stepped forward, towards the three men, trying to erase my scowl that was bound to be on my face since being in the presence of Greagoir.

"This is…?" The tan skinned man, who I now notice had two swords on his back, stepped next to Irving.

"Yes, this is she." '_Talking about me much? Should I be flattered or concerned?_'

"Well, Irving, you're obviously busy. We will discuss this later." Greagoir spat with so much venom that if he was a snake, we'd probably by dying of poison.

"Of course." Irving replied to his hostile comment with ease before focusing back on me when the Knight-Commander passed me and headed out the door. "Well, then… where was I? Oh, yes. This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens." Irving finally introduced the dark skinned man, a new face among this tower.

"What's he doing here?" I've heard of the Grey Wardens, but I'm still not sure what he's doing here.

"You've heard about the war brewing to the south, I expect? Duncan is recruiting mages to join the king's army at Ostagar." Well that's why they were fighting then. Alright, I've only heard a little bit of information about the outside due to being busy studying, lurking, and training, time to get more information and possibly freedom.

"Why? Who are they fighting?" I asked, trying to get more information out.

"The darkspawn threat grows in the south. We need all the help we can get. Plus mages are uniquely equipped to combating darkspawn." The man named Duncan answered. But honestly, if he ever doubted the abilities of mages, he'd be in for a rude awakening, it's because of organizations like the Chantry and people like Greagoir that we aren't allowed to show off our true potential.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked, wondering if I could go see Anders and discuss this with him. He's been heartbroken and in solitary confinement ever since his last escape attempt after they sent Karl away.

"Of course not. I wished to congratulate you on a successful end to last night's ordeal. The Harrowing is behind you. Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi." Irving said, sounding proud, which I honestly was starting to feel until he mentioned the vial of blood, the phylactery, being sent away.

"My leash, you mean." I spat out like venom and snarled and looked away.

"Now, child, it's not that bad."

"Halla shit it isn't!" I snapped, unable to hold my tongue. I received a harsh glare from Irving before Duncan raised up an ignorant question.

"I'm sorry- what is this phylactery?"

"Blood is taken from all apprentices when they first come to the tower and is preserved in special vials." The First-Enchanter explained.

"So they can be hunted if they turn apostate." Duncan replied, crossing his arms. I slyly raised a single hand in Duncan's direction while looking at the First-Enchanter.

"We have few choices. The gift of magic is looked upon with suspicion and fear. We must prove we are strong enough to handle our power responsibly." Irving looked between Duncan and I, trying to get the point across to both of us, though he already knew how I felt about it. Then he looked over at me. "Like it or not, you have done this. I present you with your robes, your staff, and a ring bearing the Circle's insignia. Wear them proudly for you have earned them." Irving said, motioning to a pile of clothes that were on his desk that started floating and moving towards me.

I grabbed the clothes and staff from the air and lay the new sunshine yellow gown on my arm to put on later. I gave a defeated sigh as nothing will change the way they are right now, it's how it's been for 13 years, and looked at Irving. "What happens now?"

I must have looked rather pathetic as Irving's eyes softened when they saw the defeated look upon my face, but he still tried to comfort me. "Patience Selora. You have been through an ordeal. Let us not rush things. It goes without saying that you shall not discuss the Harrowing with those who have not undergone the rite. Now, then… take your time to rest, or study in the library. The day is your."

"Can I leave the tower?" I mustered one last hopeful look at Irving, knowing that it'd be futile in the end.

"Not yet. Remember, the tower's walls..."

"Protect us as much as they protect others from us." I finished the usual saying. "I know."

The melancholy atmosphere was probably getting to Duncan as he announced that he'd be going to his quarters. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Irving told me to take him there. This could provide a bit more time to talk to the new stranger from outside the tower.

Most of the walk to the guest quarters that the man will be residing in for his stay, was fairly quiet, except for the usual talk of other mages.

It wasn't until we were halfway there that Duncan broke the awkward silence. "Thank you for walking with me. I am glad for the company." He said, sounding quiet genuine which felt nice.

"Everyone needs company, wanted or not. But I wanted to talk to you a little more." I said, trying to clear the negative emotions and focus on the fact that I'm still technically free in this tower meaning I can still plot and plan.

"Yes? What about?"

"Have there been many darkspawn attacks?"'

"A horde has formed within the Korcari Wilds in the south. If they are not stopped they will strike north into the valley. We Grey Wardens believe that an archdemon is leading the horde." Duncan explained. '_That sounds ominous._' "Darkspawn do attack the surface in ragtag bands, but archdemons are capable of rallying the darkspawn, turning them into an unstoppable force. A horde of darkspawn… a veritable army. It is dire news indeed. I fear this is what we will have to face." Duncan explained further. If there's a horde of darkspawn south, I hope they haven't taken out any clans yet.

"And the king is mustering an army to beat back this threat?" I don't really care about the human monarch, as long as they are competent enough to leave us to our wandering and can protect his land.

"Yes. Perhaps it will be enough… if we play our cards right,"

"Let's hope so." I ended the conversation, as we were nearing his temporary room.

Once we got there, we departed ways as I heard footsteps approaching and my elfy senses were tingling that an annoyance was approaching. Lo and behold, Jowan came running around the corner. "I'm glad I caught up to you. Are you done talking with Irving?" He asked, breathing slightly heavy from the run.

"Yes, why? Are you going through another personal crisis?" I jeered, remembering the last time he did this.

"Very funny." He bitterly said, cheeks tinged slightly red from embarrassment. His face went back to being serious as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I need to talk to you. Do you remember what we discussed this morning?"

"Yes, and why are you whispering? It looks very suspicious." I didn't really bother to be quiet, it's his problem.

"Shhh!" He hissed at me, "I...I just want to make sure we're not overheard, We should go somewhere else. I don't feel safe talking here."

"You've better not be wasting my time." I sighed, I was hoping I could actually use this day off to catch up on personal matters.

"It won't take long. I promise." He turned around and quickly walked down the hall with me at his heel. We took a door that I wouldn't have expected from Jowan, and his need for secrecy. We entered the Chantry Chapel, which again, was split into thirds, the middle being rows of benches for Mass. We went into the far corner and stopped in front of a priest? He really thinks it's a good idea to talk in front of a priest about his personal dilemmas?

"We should be safe here."

I raised an eyebrow and voiced my opinion. "You realize there's a priest standing right here? Or is she imaginary?"

"Not a priest. I am merely an initiate." The woman spoke softly.

Thoughts and memories slowly clicking together and I stared at her long and hard. "Who are you?"

"A few months ago, I told you that I… met a girl. This is Lily." So this is who he was talking about.

"Just when I was thinking you were imaginary. You have my condolences, Lily." I gave a mock bow and sneered, not liking either or them any more than before, and they weren't really high on my likable scale to begin with.

"Very funny." Jowan said, sarcastically, for the second time this morning.

"You can't have brought me here to chat about love. Though I wouldn't put it past you." I looked over at Jowan, expecting further information about this current situation.

"I wish that was the only thing I needed to talk about." Jowan complained, "Remember I said that I didn't think they wanted to give me my Harrowing? I know why. They're… going to make me tranquil." '_Maybe he'll be quieter that way._' "They'll take everything from me- my dreams, hopes, fears… my love for Lily. All gone…"

"But if you can't feel, then you can't feel sad about it." I said, not really caring. I knew about the Rite of Tranquility, but it's all just a pain in the ass anyways.

"That makes it so much worse, doesn't it? Not knowing how much you have lost…" Lily stated.

"They'll extinguish my humanity. I'll just be a husk, breathing and existing, but not truly living."

"Well how did you find out about this?"

"I saw the document on Greagoir's table. It authorized the Rite on Jowan, and Irving had signed it," Lily informed.

"What are you going to do?" I said, looking between the two of them, seeing who has the plan and if I can benefit from this in some way. If their plan is stupid and drastic enough, it might cause a good enough distraction for another escape attempt for Anders.

"I need to escape. I need to destroy my phylactery. Without it, they can't track me down. We need your help. Lily and I can't do this on our own." Jowan pleaded. It was rather cute and pathetic that they were calling themselves by plural nouns already, though it has been a few months, who knows what kind of forbidden things that initiate has done with a forbidden fruit like a mage?

"Give us your word that you will help and we will tell you what we intend." Lily stated, so in command, must be the leader of the relationship, also the one with the plan. Would make sense as Jowan is rather a wuss and feels the need to be a follower.

"Alright, you have my word, Lily." I said, crossing my hands behind my back and standing like a templar in [military style] position, though my fingers were crossed.

"Thank you. We will never forget this." Lily released a sigh of relief along with Jowan as they looked at each other with hope and foolish love in their eyes.

"Alright love birds, tell me your plan, and make it quick." I snapped my fingers trying to get their attention and show a need for urgency.

"I can get us into the repository. But there is a problem. There are two locks on the phylactery chamber door. The First-Enchanter and Knight-Commander each hold one key. But it is just a door. There is power enough in this place to destroy all of Ferelden. What's a door to mages?" It's probably warded, though she's apparently stupid, at least she acknowledges the power of mages.

"It can't be that easy." I cross my arms, knowing that it won't be, but wanting to see if they thought it through.

"What if it is? We have to try. I once saw a rod of fire melt through a lock. You could get one from the stockroom. But Owain doesn't release such things to apprentices." Jowan announced, getting more and more excited about the prospect of freedom, like he's on a path to victory.

"Fen'Harel ma ghilana-" I whispered under my breath, "Alright, I will go to the stockroom and retrieve this rod." '_And immediately tell Irving about this so I don't get blame for being on the losing end when all of this ends poorly._' I said, preparing to head out.

"We should stay here. One mage at the stockroom will attract less attention than a mage, an apprentice, and an initiate." Lily said quietly.

"So I have to do all the dirty work." More reason to tell Irving. At least if we manage to get far enough into the plan to destroy the phylactery, I can look for Anders's and see about getting him an escape window.

"I'd go with you, but it would look suspicious." Jowan quickly said, hurt by my comment. '_It's more suspicious that you're hanging out with an initiate for so long._'

"Good luck. Our prayers go with you." Lily bowed her head and clasped her hands as I left. I don't need your Shemlin wishes or beliefs.

First order of business after I left the chapel, was to find where I would now be stationed at and change into my new robes, which would hopefully include something a bit more loose than my current garbs that are like a constrictor snake, waiting to strangle me should I move a limb too far or rotate too much. After finding it which is four doors down from the chapel, three from the Stockroom, and surprisingly right next to the guest chambers, the ones that Duncan of the Grey Wardens would be staying in. I examined the little alcove of the room that would be mine, I'd be sharing the room with two other people but walls and bookshelves separated them, thought they didn't have any proper doors to prevent someone to walk into your alcove and see you bare ass naked, trying to bathe, or taking a dump. At least that was only a possible problem for two people compared to the apprentice dorm down stairs when anyone could walk in on you and there was even less privacy. Well, at least I had a little wall to seperate the prowling eyes of others from my privacy.

After dressing into my sunshine yellow robes, I left what would be my new room and headed down to the stockroom. Walking up to the essentially, lifeless, husk that once belonged to a man named Owain, that spoke the monotonous, lifeless phrase of a Tranquil man that runs the stockroom.

"Welcome to the Circle's stockroom of magical items. My name is Owain. How may I assist you?" He said in such a monotonous, way that it felt sad that the Chantry would feel the need to do this to people simply for being different. Granted, some people choose this fate over the Harrowing simply due to the fear that the damn Church breeds into mages, the constant threat of demons wanting to take your body, toughen up and kick their ass. I kicked one's ass and fought a diseased bear who did horribly easy riddles.

"Hello, I would like a rod of fire." I stated confidently, leaning over using my staff as support.

"Rods of fire serve many purposes. Why would you wish to acquire this particular item?"

I need the rod for my research into… burning things. I'm not great with fire magic so I'd like to study it a bit." I lied, though not totally. The best lie is to include a bit of truth in as well.

"Here is the form-'Request for Rod of Fire.' Have it signed and dated by a senior enchanter." Owain said as he handed me a slip of paper instead of the rod. "I will release a rod to you once I have the signed form." Cursing under my breath, and thinking of the irony of if I had the rod of fire I'd burn this piece of parchment easily.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly." I said, turning on my heels and walking out of the stockroom, to my next destination for my current plan.

I sauntered into First-Enchanter Irving's office once more, the piece of paper behind my back. Luckily he was alone and not chatting/bickering with the Knight-Commander. So this will be a lot easier to talk about as soon as possible.

"I trust you saw Duncan back to his quarters?" Irving started off the conversation.

"I did, yes. Why did you ask me to do that?" I questioned, to keep the casual conversation going before talking about what really mattered.

"I wanted you to meet Duncan. He's a most honorable man."

"I agree. It was my privilege to have met him. It's rare to see someone who wants to see mages at their fullest potential. If only everyone else saw and wasn't afraid." I said, giving a sigh.

Irving shook his head at me with a wry smile. "Grey Wardens are peerless warriors who sacrifice all for our sakes. We can learn much from them. Now, did you need something?" Time to get down to business.

First things first. "Why do you have books on blood magic on your desk? I noticed earlier and meant to ask but didn't find a proper opportunity to."

Irving looked towards his desk at the pile of old books lie. "I've removed them from the library. I was… advised it might be unwise to leave them where any apprentice may read them. They will be put away somewhere very safe. Now is there anything else?" At least I'm not a suspect.

Time for the beginning of the main course. "When is Jowan going through the Harrowing?" I asked nonchalantly.

"When he is ready." Was the only response that came from Irving.

"Jowan fears he is going to be made tranquil." I mentioned. Looking at my freed hand's nails, glancing up at Irving's face to see a reaction; I saw his eyes narrow and harden.

"And how does he know this? I suppose the young initate he dallies about with revealed it to him." I merely shrugged at the claim, though it was true. "You think I didn't know? I did not become First Enchanter by keeping my eyes and ears shut." He stated, rather angrily if anything. Must have a lot of pride in his age and position.

"Then you must know that Jowan plans to escape the Circle."

"Oh? Interesting. What more do you know?" Now he was leaning forward with curiosity. Looks like I might be in the clear.

"Jowan and Lily are plotting to destroy Jowan's phylactery."

"Yes, she must be helping him. She would know more about the repository than he would. Do you know anything else?" He asked, now for my bargaining chip.

"Yes. Lily told me, and I promised to help. I never approved of Jowan's actions."

"I suspected Lily would tell him of the impending Rite if she found out. But I never expected they would have the gall to break into the repository. Reporting him to Greagoir and the templars will accomplish nothing beyond what's already planned. If the Circle must punish one of its own, I will see the Chantry done the same courtesy. Lily will not walk free while my apprentice suffers." He growled and snarled like an angry dog that has had enough of torment and was willing to sacrifice for revenge.

"That's rather vicious of you," I smile.

"And Chantry and templars are models of magnanimity? They would make us all tranquil if they could, and call it a kindness. They fancy themselves our guardians, sitting smugly on their righteousness. The Chantry must be reminded that not all of them are blameless." Now this was a side to First-Enchanter Irving I've never really seen before. He must have always held back his anger, though it seems like he's been under a lot of stress with everything that is going on.

"What are you planning?"

"If we mention her involvement, the Chantry will say that she was framed. No, she must be caught in the act."

"You're right. The Chantry would do the same to us."

"If you want to survive, you must learn the rules and realize that sometimes, sacrifices are necessary. I've always tried to teach you that and luckily it seems like you're slowly learning it. He gave me a small look of pride, before returning to the matter at hand. "Jowan will become tranquil, but Lily must also face the consequences of her actions. How did you learn of their plan? Do they trust you?"

I smiled slightly, though this is still the worst place to be, Irving always looked out for the mages of his circle. "They ask me to help them break into the repository." I mention.

"Perfect. Will you return to them and carry out their scheme? With solid proof of their crime, we can act."

"Then I need you to sign this form." I finally brought the piece of parchment out from behind my back.

"A rod of fire? Why do you- I understand. Trying to break through the door this way? Interesting.."

"The door is warded isn't it?"

"Yes, the phylactery chamber door is warded and resists all magic worked upon it." He nodded.

"What then? There's another way in wouldn't there be?"

"Hmm…not easy breaking into a locked chamber, is it? Still..." He gave a long hard thought before a light seemed to go off. "Ah, yes… the phylactery chamber shares a wall with an artifact vault. Age and dampness seeping up from the ground have weakened a segment of it. You can break down this part of the wall to gain entrance into the chamber."

"It's not necessarily easy to break down a wall." I sigh, thinking of what I could do with a rod of fire and a wall.

"We have an old Tevinter device in the vault. It may have been used for defense, or possibly entertainment. It amplifies spells. Use the rod on this artifact, and aim it at the wall."

"What if it destroys everything else in the room? Would it be noticeable should a wall being exploded carry?"

"The artifact releases controlled bursts of energy. Just aim it in the right direction. There's no need to worry of others hearing, it's quiet deep into the tower and explosions are a common occurrence in these halls." He states, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You know more about these things than I do, wish I could study them a bit." I sighed, and my shoulders slumped under the weight of Irving's hand, though it was warm and comforting.

"One more thing. Do not be quick to suggest there is another way in. I don't want Lily and Jowan to suspect. Make it seem like you came up with the idea yourself. Here is the form with my stamp. Owain will release the rod to you now."

"Alright, thank you, and hopefully I won't get in trouble." I smiled sheepishly at him, though I knew at this point I wouldn't as I'd be following the First-Enchanter's orders.

"If you do your part, I will do mine, and everything will go smoothly."

'_Well Anders, this is for your freedom._' I prepare myself to exit the room, and continue on with the plan, though there is one last place I would like to check out.

Deciding that it would be a bit suspicious having gotten the rod of fire already, I decide to go back past the chapel, and into a large relatively open room that held large double doors that went into the Circle's storage rooms. Interestingly enough, despite the fact that we severely stories up in a tower, it leads into a cavern system underground. I rounded the long table in the middle of the massive room that resided in front of the intricate double doors.

Standing by the doors, with a slight look of worry and pacing by the door, trying to hide the fact that she's nervous is the newly appointed Senior Enchanter Leorah. She noticed my approached and stopped her pacing to look straight at me, "Yes?" She asks, it sounded like a bit of panic was in her voice. Despite being a decent mage and being upgraded into the rank of Senior Enchanter, she still wasn't that good at hiding her emotions.

"Can I look inside the cavern?" I ask, seeing if I could waste time.

"No. I can't let anyone in there just now." She said hurriedly, definitely hiding something.

"Why?" I cross my arms, giving her a suspicious look.

She let out a nervous sigh, "There are just… things… in there that I would prefer to keep… safe."

"Keep safe? Aren't the Circle's stores meant to be used?"

"Yes , but I…" She paused, biting her lip slightly, eyes darting around quickly before saying more, "I am in the midst of stock-taking. Checking inventory. And I… can't let anyone in there in case they… mess things up. Yes."

"So why are you out here and not in there?" I jibed.

"Because I...I am taking a break. I hate the musty smell of caves , and I…" I gave her an unbelieving and bored look as she made excuses which caused her to sigh and slump her shoulders. "Look, I'll tell you the truth, just keep it to yourself. There is an infestation of spiders in the caves. I don't know how they got in there but it's probably my fault. I was promoted to senior enchanter less than a fortnight ago and I don't want anyone to find out. They'll think I'm incompetent!" She finally confessed in a hushed voice. Sounds like everyone's starting to have problems in this prison.

"Well, are you?" I raised an eyebrow at her, both tired of dealing with mages with problems and already thinking her incompetent. They're just spiders after all.

"I… I hope not… I mean, No!" She stated, flustered and the tips of her pointy ears turning slightly red, matching her robes. "I'm a good mage! I've just been so busy with my new duties I haven't had time to clear out the infestation."

"I suppose I could be up for some spider-killing. I have to kill time anyways." I stretched out my hand, expecting her to hand over the key.

"If you cleared them out for me I would owe you a favor. A big one." She smiled, handing over the key. "Oh, and be careful in there. I'd really like to keep the damage done to the Circle's property to a minimum." She said, turning back to the table.

Time to kill time, maybe take some items in compensation, I unlock the door and step into the well lit, rocky corridor that lead further into the Circle Stores. A wave of musty air wafted out from the corridor, though I'm not too surprised as it is a tunnel system for storage of odds and ends.

I finally strode out of the cave system after what felt like a long time; my hair was disheveled and my robe a bit whiter than it was when I got it not too long ago.

"Oh you're back! Are the spiders gone? You look dreadful." Leorah initially exclaimed when she first saw me; then proceeded to talk in a more hushed voice, trying to keep her incompetence on the down low.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing," I stated sarcastically. "The spiders are gone, there is a hole in a couple of places that you could probably check into get closed if you don't want to deal with more of them. Might want to go in with a fire specialist to burn the webs, you never know if there'll be eggs in them." I crossed my arms, full well and done with this little escapade.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful! You truly did a thorough job with exterminating them. And I owe you a favor, so if you need anything… I'll be here." The older elf beamed.

"Do you have anything useful you can give me?" I ask, though I've already taken a couple of items from the stores which probably won't be missed. I'll have to figure out a way to mend my clothes later.

"I do! I put aside these potions some time ago, but never found a use for them. Here… I hope they'll be helpful to you." She took out and passed over a bottle of blue cream and another bottle of green cream.

"Thanks." I took the bottles of cream, which were lesser ice and nature salves and put them into the bag around my waist.

With new salves I went back to Owain to get the rod of fire so I can continue to further my schemes and Jowan's foolish ones. Upon receiving the rod and returning to Jowan and Lily as the had stayed in the corner of the chapel area during the entire time I was gone.

"I have the rod of fire. Let's get your plan going." I said, pulling out the rod from my bag.

"You have a bit of green on your cheek." Jowan mentioned, and pointed to a spot on my face that I couldn't see, as it was on my face.

I looked in the mirror and saw that there was indeed a speckle of green on my cheek. "So there is. Probably remnants from the spiders."

"Spiders? What part of getting a rod of fire includes spiders?" Jowan asked, disbelief in his voice, and not thinking ahead.

"I had to get a signature from a Senior Enchanter to get the rod of fire. In return for the signature I had to take care of a spider infestation that Senior Enchanter Leorah couldn't handle in the store rooms." I clarified before waving it off. "Anyways, rod of fire achieved, let's get going."

"To the repository, then. Freedom awaits." Lily nodded, stepping a bit away from me, probably trying to stay away from the spider ichor.

Lily and Jowan began following me as I lead the way down and back through where I had came from as the entrance to the repository was closer to the dorms, though still unaccessible through careful protection wards. In the basement was a lot darker and dreary, feeling more like the prison this entire tower feels, with a large door that neither Anders nor I have been able to figure a way through.

"The Chantry calls this entrance 'the Victim's Door.' It's built of two hundred and seventy-seven planks, one for each original templar. It is a reminder of all the dangers those cursed with magic pose." Lily stated softly, though there wasn't anyone close enough to really hear, except for us.

"**Cursed** with magic huh? How do you suppose we get past it?" I glared at her, saying magic is a curse is like saying her vows mean nothing.

"The doors can be opened only by a templar and a mage, entering together. The Chantry provides the password, which primes the ward, and the mage touches it with mana, to release it." Lily added, ignoring my glare, probably a trait Jowan warned her of. Well at least now I know how to get past this door to pass it on to Anders later.

"I trust you have the password?"

"Yes. I got it from a templar who recently accompanied a mage into the vault."

"And he wasn't suspicious of you?" I sent her a suspicious look, I wouldn't trust her with anything of importance if I was him.

"We have chatted on many occasions. I believe he trusts me." A trust well misplaced. It seems like trust isn't a worthy enough thing in this prison of a Circle.

"At least you have that going for you. Now, what must we do?"

"First, the password..." She looked at the door and bowed her head in a sort of prayer. "Sword of the Maker, Tears of the Fade." She softly chanted, causing a strange sound, like a lock being undone, except for a ward. "The password only primes the door. Now it must feel the touch of mana. Any spell will do."

"Why can't Jowan do it?" I asked, crackling magic in my hand, ready to shoot a bolt of magic.

"The ward only responds to the touch of one who has been through the Harrowing. Now, please hurry." Lily pleaded as the magic shot from my hand towards the door. Having the right combination of prime and magic, the door swung open; revealing… another door not too much farther down the hall. I groaned, but expected this from my discussion with Irving earlier.

Jowan and Lily rushed towards this second door. "Do you have the rod with you? Melt the locks off!" Jowan commanded.

"Eh, maybe later." I shrugged, being difficult for the sake of being difficult. He tried to give me an order, as if he had the right.

"Later?" the exasperation clear in his voice. "If you haven't noticed, we're not out for a leisurely stroll in the woods here!" Where the hell are there woods around here? "Give it to me! I'll do it!" I took out the rod and he snatched it from my hand and tried to touch the rod to the locks on the door, although nothing happened. "Lily… something's not right. I… can't cast spells here. Nothing works." As Irving had mentioned earlier. Jowan was truly foolish to think that this would be a simple door after the protection they put on the first.

Lily turned back to the door and started to actually inspect it, and we could all see small wards engraved around the door. "These wards carved into the stone… this must be the templars' work. They negate any magic cast within this area." Her voice was slowly getting faster, as her breathing quickened, panic setting in. "I should have guessed! Why would Greagoir and Irving use simple keys for such a door? Because magical keys don't work! How do you keep mages away from something? Make their powers completely worthless! That's it then! We're finished! We can't get in." Lily threw her hands up in the air in defeat, quickly giving up after running into a roadblock to her flawed plan, not having thought of a back up.

"There must be another entrance." I looked around, spotting the other door. "Where does that door lead?"

"I don't know. Do you think it's another way in?" Lily asks, noticing the direction I was facing.

"That door probably leads to another part of the repository. What are the chances of there being another entrance?" Jowan's voice was slightly high pitched, desperate for his plan to work.

"Mages are still smarter than chantry girls. Do we have much of a choice?" I brushed over the insult directed at Lily, she insults mages, I insult chantry idiots.

"No. I'll take any chance I can get." Jowan also ignored the insult to his romantic interest. Now that's some love and consideration.

"We can't get into the chamber the way we planned, but we're not about to give up." Lily glared at me, and I just gave her a cat's grin. "We can see where this door leads, but I don't think it'll be easy… it locked, for one."

"It could also be guarded."

"Then let's pray the Maker smiles on us." Lily avoided looking at me now.

"Let's hurry… We've wasted enough time." Jowan was already half way down the hall and towards the door.

Standing by the door, was an armored statue with a sword strapped to it's back. Jowan tossed the rod of fire at me as I passed him, apparently not trusting that he has the right qualifications to open a door, which he obviously doesn't. Once the locks were melted off the door, and I opened the door, the statue behind us came to life and started attacking Jowan. Luckily, he was smart and had his staff at the ready, though Lily didn't have any weapons and was essentially useless in the fight. The sentinel still didn't last very long, and once it was defeated the pile of armor collapsed to the floor.

I walked over to it and grabbed the mace that was in it's possession and tossed it at Lily. "I'm not going to carry you through Jowan's personal trials, so if you want to make yourself useful, use that." I stated before going through the door that was just opened.

A ways behind me I heard Lily gasp as a I heard the sound of a fire. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Jowan's hand over Lily's weapon as the head of the mace was alight in flame. "You love birds coming?" I called back to them as they snapped their heads up to look at me and started to slightly jog to catch up.

"Sorry, I was just helping Lily out." Jowan said, scratching the back of his head.

"Weren't we in a hurry? Anyways, since you have so much firepower at your disposal, couldn't you have melted the locks off yourself?"

"Unfortunately no, as much control over my magic as I have, I don't think I'd have been able to melt through the locks." He looked down. I shook my head and faced forward again. '_Because you've never tried._'

We continued going down the halls, coming upon a few small rooms of books and tables, though nothing of much interest, as we also came upon numerous other sentinels that came to life as we approached and started each fight. Each fight, they would fall, and each fight, we would get stronger and closer to our goals.

Eventually, after many fights with sentinels, and even some Deepstalkers that seemed to have broken out of cages, we made it to a large room full of old artifacts. As we entered the room, it automatically lit up with torches probably imbued with magic to light when a door is entered.

Despite the dust that coated almost everything in this room, I looked around in awe, there were so many magical items around this place, many form places I've never been to and only heard of. I started looking around the room, ignoring Irving's warning from before and noticed a chest in the back. Upon opening it, I saw a long black wooden staff that came to a crooked point and had what looked like teeth embedded near the point and dangling on strings. I picked it up, despite a slight feeling of unease coming from it, it could hold great magical powers, so I'll hold onto it for a time.

Continuing around the room, there was a statue of a woman covered in dust, that was by multiple other statues, one being of a three headed bear worm thing.

Jowan who was walking around and admiring the items contained in this room stood behind me "There's something odd about that statue…"

"Yeah, it's really weird looking. I've never seen a creature quite like it before." I was more enraptured by the weird three headed bear worm, than the one of the woman.

"Not that one, the one of the woman." Jowan stated.

"Greetings." A voice came, it was feminine but it didn't come from Lily, I looked around, hoping we hadn't been caught already.

"Maker's breath! Did it just say something?" the sound of Jowan jumping back caught my attention as I looked towards him and his statue.

"I am the essence and spirit of Eleni Zinovia, once consort and advisor to Archon Valerius. Prophecy my crime, cursed to stone for foretelling the fall of my lord's house." the same, monotonous voice sounded.

"Archon? Aren't archons an old term for Tevinter Magisters?" I asked aloud. "Who is Archon Valerius?" I asked this question towards the statue of apparently a woman named Eleni.

"'Forever shall you stand on the threshold of my proud fortress,' he said, 'and tell your lies to all who pass…' but my lord found death at the hands of his enemies and his once-proud fortress crumbled to dust, as I foretold." The statue said, ignoring my question. Lily was getting more and more disturbed the more the statue spoke, as she was now tugging at Jowan's sleeve, trying to pull him away from the statue.

"A Tevinter statue! Don't listen to it! The Tevinter lords dabbled in may forbidden arts! This is a wicked thing!"

"Anything related to magic would be considered a forbidden art by the chantry." I glared over at Lily again, before turning my attention back to the statue. "I wonder…. How did a Tevinter statue get here?"

"It must have been here for years. Look at the dust." Jowan said, pointed at the thick layer of dust that resided on the statue. "I feel a little sorry for it… her." Jowan added in a softer voice, having enough respect for this spirit of an ancient woman to correct his pronouns, even if she was only a statue now.

"Weep not for me, child. Stone they made me and stone I am, eternal and unfeeling. And I shall endure 'til the Maker returns to light their fires again. For this is my doom and my destiny." She must have a strong faith in her religion if she after all this time she still believes that the Maker still exists and will come for her.

"Ambiguous rubbish. It could mean anything. I can do it too: The sun grows dark, but lo! Here comes the darn!" Jowan started getting frustrated with the statue. Short tempered fool.

"Stop talking to it. Please, both of you." Lily pleaded at us again.

"We can't do much with it anyways." I started walking away from the corner of weird statues.

"Come on, Jowan. Let's go." Lily pulled at Jowan's sleeve to get him to start walking again.

Next stop on the journey around the room was a wall with a bookcase in front of it and another statue of a dog sitting down. The mortar behind the wall smelt molded as Jowan made notice that the mortar looked weak enough to break down.

"If we move the bookcase, we should be able to find something that can knock some of the bricks loose." Jowan said, excitement was back in his voice. His goal was at hand, only being stopped by an old moldy wall.

"All right, Jowan, move the bookcase aside." I said, a grin on my face as I crossed my arms, waiting to see him struggle with trying to move the bookcase by himself. Unfortunately, he was going to deny me this entertainment as he turned back and complained.

"I can't do it on my own! You have to help me." He whined. I looked over at Lily, pointed at her and motioned for her to help him. "If we work together, we can shift it." Lily sighed and went over to help Jowan with the bookcase. I sat on the head of the dog statue, watching as they moved the bookcase far enough to the side of the old wall and got up once they were done.

"Good job you two." I congratulated them, though I didn't mean a single word. Once they were out of the way and behind me, I used the rod of fire on the dog statue as a controlled burst of fire, as Irving said it would do, came out of its mouth and blasted the wall down and it crumbled instantly. Coming down in large chunks that would have to be stepped over and repaired by the circle on a later date. "Hole in the wall complete, let's see if we're right." I knew we were, as Irving had said.

"We must find Jowan's phylactery quickly." Lily said, carefully stepping over the remnants of the wall.

"It's a pity they've taken mine to Denerim." I said, looking up and seeing a couple of shelves containing vials of blood, and remembering what Irving had also said. It'd be impossible for me to escape the Circle now, it'd take a miracle from the Creators for me to truly have freedom.

"Would you destroy yours too, if it were here?" Jowan asked, glancing over at me

"Obviously." I snapped at him, but sighed "There's little point in discussing it now though. It's not here."

"Right." He muttered under his breath as we continued into the room. A fog covered the floor of the room as the further in we went, the colder it became.

Once we were in the middle of the room, a bunch of the sentinels that were hiding in the fog came out and attacked, one of much bigger than the rest. We took care of the smaller two with relative easy, but the last one had turned its attention on me as I had just weakened it and cursed it to have less resistance to magical effects. It was swinging at me with it's giant mace, eventually knocking me off of my feet and through my magical barrier. I braced for impact as the breath left my lungs when my back hit the ground with a thud. Being of smaller stature or not, getting knocked to the ground is painful. I quickly looked up and saw the large sentinel lumbering towards me, mace just about ready to smash down and probably break many of my bones. Lily struck the creature with her own mace, and Jowan tried blasting it with fire, though the creature didn't seem the least bit bothered by them as a two glowing red dots honed in on me from inside it's helmet's visor.

As the mace made its way down, the world seemed to slow as I quickly tried to roll out of the way, managing to get out of the way for the most part, only getting nicked, I shot a desperate blast of magic at the creature which seemed to have been the rest of whatever damage threshold it took to cause it to stop moving. When the burning light from its eyes went out and it fell in the same spot that I had been not six seconds ago; I laid down on the floor, welcoming the comforting cold as I tried to gain back my nerve and calm my thundering heart, the combination of the magical exertion and my heart beating as loudly as it was, brought back the headache that I had managed to push to the back of my mind, only bringing it back ten-fold.

"That was... too close…. for comfort." I panted out, starting to do breath exercises to help calm down and hopefully rid myself of this headache, and checking my body for any other physical wounds.

"You can say that again. At least you're not terribly injured, do you think you can stand?" Jowan asked, looking over at me and leaning on his staff. That was a difficult fight and took a lot of energy out of the both of us.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I get my breath back." I said, sitting up. I closed my eyes and focused on my magic to spread out and combine with the fog on the floor to look for remnants of either life or magic that I could sap to regain my strength faster. I found the four bodies and took just that, and managed to stand, though my heart was still pounding from the adrenaline that had just been released into my system. "I think we should be good now as I don't sense any more of them in this room." I looked to Jowan who seemed to be in awe that I had so much control over my magic. He shouldn't be so surprised though as I've just gone through my Harrowing not even half a day ago.

Shaking his head, he nodded and we continued across the room to go up the stairs that ledge to the raised platform that housed multiple shelves that were temporary home for vials upon vials of blood. Blood forcefully taken from apprentices who are forced to be here from the people outside, fear caused by that of which they don't have and don't understand.

At the end of the platform, close to the wall that was one of the walls that we just made a wall through. There was a box of vials in front of a giant statue of a man with a goatee, with two statues of similar statue to Eleni on either side of the box. Very aesthetic for a room to store stolen blood.

I started looking through the box for a vial that possibly had Jowan's name on it while Jowan and Lily scanned the vials on shelves. I started to see if I could see if these phylacteries were sorted alphabetically, see if I could find a vial with the name Anders on it and possibly break it. Though the phylacteries were in alphabetical order, I couldn't find one that said Anders on it; however, in the corner of the box, I see a Jow- on a label. Not being able to read the rest of the label properly, I pick it up. "Jowan Askew," I said aloud, now knowing Jowan's last name and turning towards the raven haired mage "I think I found your phylactery Jowan." I held the vial out to him as he came up towards me in strides.

"That's my phylactery! You found it! I can't believe this tiny vial stands between me and freedom." He took the phial from my hands and stepped back a bit, admiring the tiny thing that holds such a strong chain around every individual mage. "So fragile, so easy to just be rid of it… to end it's hold over me…" He dropped his phial, he honestly was acting as if he was in a trance like state, though I assume I would too if I had the opportunity to become totally free of these chains. When the phial hit the ground and the glass shattered, spreading Jowan's chilled red blood on the blue carpet that covered the floors of the platform he muttered, "I am free." The books, fear, and stress have finally broken his mind it seems.

I glanced over at Lily to see her reaction and she seemed to have become more relaxed, like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders… if only she knew that this was only the beginning of her troubles, I then looked around the room, to see if I could keep the two of them in here a bit longer so Irving can come here with witnesses, though knowing what Jowan has been up to, will provide useless results, other than my intended effect.

"I expected a larger room, and many more phylacteries." I stated, looking around the quarter of the cold room that contained the phials of blood.

"Only apprentice phylacteries are stored in the Circle Tower. This tiny room could not hold the phylacteries of every mage who has passed through the tower doors." Lily stated, something that I had already gathered but the word of an chantry initiate confirming suspicions was at least comforting, as strange as that is to think about.

"Come on, you two. We're done here and should leave." Jowan said, already starting to head towards the door that was previously locked to us, but now that we are on the inside, we can unlock and get out.

"The sooner we're out of here, the better." With how much practice I have for lying, keeping a straight face and making others think I'm with their plans has become an easy task. So, keeping a straight face, I follow Jowan and Lily out of the repository.

"I do not want to stay here a moment longer." Lily said as she fell into step with me.

We exited the room, and went back through the exit, where Jowan and Lily practically began hugging each other and jumping for joy, foolish notions of happiness while still within prison walls.

"We did it! I can't believe it! Thank you… we could never have-" Jowan had begun thanking me profusely, with his back turned, and I just scowled ahead, already hearing the clanking of armor. I looked Jowan dead in the eye and made a head motion to tell him to go, still scowling. He seemed a bit taken aback by my actions, but grabbed Lily's hand and started pulling her towards the entrance of the Circle, in the direction of the apprentice dormitories, until he heard the loud clanking of armor as well, Knight-Commander Greagoir had arrived with First-Enchanter Irving, both being flanked by at only two other templar soldiers.

"So what you said was true, Irving." Greagoir said, having caught sight of Jowan, Lily, and I, though Jowan and Lily were more towards the left of the stairs to the basement.

"I knew this would end badly." I looked over to Jowan and Lily to see Lily frozen in place, staring at the Knight-Commander.

"G-Greagoir." Lily squeaked out, you could see the fear hatching and spreading throughout her like wildfire.

"An initiate, conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed, Lily." Greagoir walked more in the direction of Jowan and Lily, leaving me to their side. Jowan stood protectively in front of Lily, and Greagoir only stepped close enough to be able to examine Lily's fearful expression. If I didn't have my own goals to accomplish, I'd truly help Jowan escape. "She seems shocked, but fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of a blood mage, then." Greagoir stepped back to look at Irving. "You were right, Irving. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished" Greagoir turned his attention onto me, as I stared and glared at him. "And this one, newly a mage, and already flouting the rules of the Circle."

"It's not her fault! This was my idea!" Jowan shouted, taking the wrong steps and walking Lily and himself back in my direction.

"She is here under my orders, Greagoir. I take full responsibility for her actions." First-Enchanter Irving said. I saw a look of shock and betrayal cross Jowan's face as he looked at me in disbelief.

"Wait… you… you led us into a trap?" Jowan exclaimed, hurt in his voice. I don't like him, and I only used him to further my own goals, although even those are for someone I care about, he should have done better. He had so much potential and it went down the drain.

"Your foolish plan was doomed from the start." I stated coldly, refusing to look at him.

"Don't you dare speak to me!" He growled.

"Enough!" Greagoir barked. "As the knight-commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death. And this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar." He motioned for the templars behind him to apprehend the two.

Lily started backing up, "The...the mages' prison. No… please, no. Not there!" Her fear turning into horror upon hearing of her fate.

"No! I won't let you touch her!" Jowan exclaimed, taking out a knife and stabbing it into his hand. I could hear him focusing his magic into his blood as he removed the knife from the hole he made in his hand. He took a quick look back at Lily before sending a massive tidal wave of blood to overcome and knock over the three templars and the First-Enchanter. I managed to stay out of the way of the wave, and using a bit of my own magic to help make it avoid me. Blood is blood.

When they were all knocked over, Jowan turned around to face Lily, who was backing up, away from Jowan, another familiar look of betrayal on her face. "By the Maker… Blood magic! How… How could you? You said you never-" Her correct accusations of the fool were cut short as Jowan tried to explain himself.

"I admit I… I dabbled! I thought it would make me a better mage!"

"Blood magic is evil, Jowan. It corrupts people... changes them…"

"I'm going to give it up. All magic. I just want to be with you, Lily. Please, come with me…" Jowan pleaded to his love, though it fell of deaf ears.

"I trusted you. I was willing to sacrifice everything for you… I... I don't know who you are, blood mage. Stay away from me…" Lily pointed away from her, and he ran, ran right out of the circle while the others were still down. I didn't try to stop him, it'd go against my plans, no matter how hurt he is probably feeling and unfocused his magic will be.

Two lovers who were never meant to be, plans never thought through, and careless practice of a forbidden art.

When Jowan left, Lily went into a corner to think of what has transpired on this day, I gave Jowan plenty of time to escape before I went over to start healing the wounds, but not the prides, of Irving, Greagoir, and his templars.

"Are you alright?" Came Irvings concerns, through a hoarse throat.

"Would I be healing you if I wasn't?" I answered his question with a question. Sarcasm leaked into my reply so I just gave him a quick smile before focusing on healing the four people.

"True enough. Now, where is Greagoir?

I sent Greagoir just enough energy for him to not be down and out, but I still focused on Ivings wounds first. "I knew it… blood magic. But to overcome so many… I never thought him capable of such power…" Greagoir groaned and got up, following suit was Irving. The templars were still out as I couldn't exactly get everyone.

"None of us expected this. Are you all right, Greagoir?" Irving asked, looking over at said knight-commander. Irving seems to care and not care about everyone in the circle. He confuses me.

"As good as can be expected given the circumstances! If you have let me act sooner, this would not have happened!Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!" He shouted.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Also, I think you should take it easy there for a while." I stated, matter of factly, still trying to work my magic into the two, bringing their energies back up as best as possible.

"Jowan destroyed his phylactery. Without it, he will be hard to locate." Irving said more to me, but Greagoir took it as he was talking to him as he exploded even more.

"Don't you think I know that? Where is the girl?"

"I… I am here, ser." She said, emerging slightly from her corner, though still cowering from the elder templar.

"You helped a blood mage! Look at all he's hurt!"

"To be fair, you forced Jowan's hand." I stated.

"Shut up, you!" Greagoir shouted at me.

"Knight-Commander… I… I was wrong. I was accomplice to a … a blood mage." She almost whimpered as she stepped towards the Knight-Commander and his templars. "I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Even… even Aeonar." She bulked up and submitted. Like the useless bitch she is. She's not a mage, she wouldn't know about the first thing mage's have to go through and the first sign of danger she rolls over and submits herself. The commotion at this point as attracted the attention of other mages and templars, and the two still wounded templars were taken away towards the infirmary so they could get proper treatment,and two new templars replaced them, quick to follow any given orders.

"Get her out of my sight. And you." The new templars lead her away as Greagoir finally put his full attention back on me. I wasn't all too worried as I was truly doing as told by Irving, and should he want to do anything, he'd have to go through him. "You were in a repository full of magics that are locked away for a reason." Multiple offenses come out now huh?

"Did you take anything important from the repository?" Irving has asked in a more gentler voice than I think Greagoir could ever manage.

"Not unless you can count the lovely, vague conversation I had with the statue Eleni." I said, putting my hands behind me back, seeing as the two elderly people wouldn't need my taking care of them any longer.

"Very well. I believe you." Irving said, nodding his head in my direction. Trust should really be taken with a basin of salt when your pupils find this tower a prison rather than a sanctuary.

"But your antics have made a mockery of this Circle! Ah… what are we to do with you?" Greagoir pinched the bridge of his nose, probably dealing with a headache.

"Nothing," I offered, "I was just doing as I was told."

"As I said," Irving stepped in, "she was working under my orders."

"And this improves the situation? The phylactery chamber is forbidden to all save you and me!"

"I had my reason."

"You're not all-knowing, Irving! You don't know how much influence the blood mage might have had. How are we to deal with this?" I could spill the beans and say that Jowan didn't have any influence, but I think I'll keep that bit to myself. There's enough hot water to make a hot spring.

Through all the commotion that the two bickering elderly leaders of this prison were making, I didn't hear the oncoming footsteps of another important player for the day, not until he was standing right behind me. "Knight-Commander, if I may…" The voice of Duncan spoke up, "I am not only looking for mages to join the king's army. I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. Irving spoke highly of this mage, and I would like her to join the Warden ranks."

Both Greagoir and I turned around to stare at the grey warden with wide eyes. "What?" We said in surprise, though Greagoir had more anger than I did of hearing the news, as he turned back to Irving.

"You've promised him a new Grey Warden?"

"She has served the Circle well. She would make an excellent Grey Warden." Irving defended me, though I'm not sure how he could accurately say that as he's known just about everything that I've done and gotten into trouble within the 13 years of being here.

"We look for dedication in our recruits. Fighting the darkspawn requires such dedication, often at the expense of all else."

"I object." Of course you do Greagoir. "You say she operated under your instructions, Irving, but I do not trust her. I must investigate this issue, and I will **not** release this mage to the Grey Warden." Greagoir objected, though it didn't seem like he was being listened to by the two that seemed adamant to defend me. It honestly felt strange to have a complete stranger defend me and the head of this tower.

"Greagoir, mages are needed. This mage is needed. Worse things plague this world than blood mages- you know that. I take this young mage under my wing and bear all responsibility for her actions." Duncan declared, seeming to have his mind already set and wouldn't budge for anything less.

"This mage does not deserve a place in the Order."

"Why? Do we not reward service? This mage has served the Circle well." Irving stated towards his counterpart, then turning towards me. "You have an opportunity few even dream of. Do not squander it." He said softly, yet proudly, looking down right at me.

"Am I to leave the Circle forever?" I asked, I hated the Circle, but I also had mixed feelings with leaving behind Anders.

"The Circle never forgets its apprentices, but the Grey Wardens shall be your family now." Irving stated, though not sure if it truly comforted me.

"Could I see Anders one last time? Before I left." I asked, no pleaded. I silently begged Mythal to be given this one last chance to see my friend. Since his last escape, he got sent to solitary confinement. So much has happened since then, and I want to hopefully see him one last time. Incase I won't get to in the future.

Irving must have taken pity on me as he sighed. "You may see Anders, this one time."

I sighed and smiled at him, looking back at Duncan. "I'll be right back, I promise not to take too long with Anders, then we can be off." I told him. He's my own ticket to freedom, so I should show him a bit more gratitude.

"That is fine, though do not dally. We have a long journey ahead of us." Duncan agreed.

Irving and Duncan were making me soar higher and higher, I didn't even realize that through my elated state that a flower had sprouted out of my staff and moss grew under my hand. It wasn't until Irving had placed a hand on my shoulder that I noticed that under my hand was fuzzy. "Do try not to leak too much magical energy, this is a happy day for you I'm sure. But you'll need to conserve your energy for your coming journey. Alas, come follow me if you would still like to visit Anders." Irving motioned for me to follow him.

"Yes! Right." I tried to control myself better again, the prospect of freedom was simply too exciting; after 13 years, I'll finally be able to feel the wind on my face, and earth beneath my feet. If I could bring Anders with me, I would, but he's still in solitary confinement so I don't think they'd give him the chance to leave just yet.

It took some time to get to where Anders was being held up, being guarded by a templar in a room far from the rest of the tower. Before Irving unlocked the door, he turned towards me and told me that I'd be given a couple of minutes to say goodbye to the escape artist mage. When he did unlock the door and opened it for me to step in, I was saddened by the sight in front of me.

"Anders?" I called out, tentatively stepping through the room. It was relatively small, having a bed, a bucket, and an empty tray. There wasn't much in the room, not even a bit of light, making my wisp companion stand out even more, as it shed a faint bluish white light. I saw the form of a male laying on the bed. I stepped in and the door behind me closed. There wasn't much reaction from the man on the bed. "Anders, it's me." I called out again, walking towards the bed, the figure on the bed finally stirred and sat up. The combination of my wisp's light and my ability to see better in the dark compared to the shemlins, let me see the disheveled appearance of a blond mage that I can only guess is Anders.

"Who's there?" Their voice sounded strained, probably not used very much since the start of being here.

"Selora." I replied, finally reaching the side of the bed. "And Hallas shit you look bad. I said, trying to smile at him, though it was difficult with his current condition.

"You don't say." He said, he gave a weak smile back to me. "What brings you to my prison? My time couldn't possibly be up by now, could it?" He asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, so I could sit down beside him.

"Unfortunately not… I've got some news, a bit of it is good, but some bad as well." I said, focusing my magic to be cleansing. "Now face me, shem." I commanded him.

"What do you want Knife-Ears?" He turned towards me, as I shoved my hands in his face, starting the process of cleansing him of the general filth that clung to his form, having been locked in here for a asentibly long time already.

"Jowan has escaped with the use of blood magic." I informed him, not out right telling him what it'd mean as he's smart enough to figure that out. "As of last night, I'm also a full mage." I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Really? That's good. I always knew that you'd become a mage."

"But it means that my phylactery is now in Denerim. When I helped Jowan escape and destroy his own phylactery, I tried to find yours, but I couldn't. I don't know where your phylactery is, I'm sorry. There's more too." I told him, turning him around so I could redo his hair. It has grown out so much now, it reached past his shoulders. "I'm leaving the circle. Possibly forever. There's a war going on outside of the tower. A man named Duncan, he's a Grey Warden, he's recruiting me into his order. I'll be fighting in this war, I just wanted you to know." I wrapped my arms around him, putting my head on his back. No matter how angry I might get from being a prisoner to the Chantry, Anders is one of my few friends I've truly loved having. Going to fight in this war, not knowing if I'd be able to see my brother again, not knowing if I'll be able to see Anders again. It scared me. "Things will be changing, and they'll be changing soon. Be prepared, be smart, and if you time your escape just right, you might be free of being here for good." I whispered into his ear. We might be in a dark and confined room, but you can never be too sure about what the people outside can hear. I felt Anders shift in my arms until he was facing me, he gave me a strong hug, with strength that I honestly wouldn't have expected due to his current living conditions, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

"Thank you Selora. I'll miss you and I'm sure you make it out of this alive." He pulled back, officially ending the hug.

"Of course I will. Nothing is going to stop me. Darkspawn or no." I gave him a friendly shove. I stood up and walked back towards the door. "Goodbye Anders. May your spirit never waver and may the Creators watch over you." I knocked on the door letting Irving and the templar standing outside know I was ready to head out.

"To you as well." Anders's last words as the door opened him watching after me. I had to steel myself before I could officially leave Anders for who knows how long. After a few seconds and the sight of the First-Enchanter, Duncan, and the templars waiting for me, I head out of the solitary confinement room and prepare myself for the coming journey that'll undoubtedly await me.

We left the room that held Anders and started back on our journey to leave the tower. The walk was rather quiet, except for our footsteps and the murmurings of the other mages in the tower, watching as I follow the two older males of high power positions. When we reached the last double doors that would lead me to outside, to freedom, Irving motioned for the Templars at the gates to open the door.

"Now, child, you might be leaving the Circle now, but know that the Circle will always be with you. Go and make us proud." Irving said for the last time.

"Goodbye First-Enchanter. Thank you for everything." I said, looking back slightly, before looking ahead and covering my eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Let us go as we have a long journey ahead. Your new life awaits." Duncan said, walking ahead, and informing the ferryman to let us across.


End file.
